In the related art, an administrator of a web site adds a content path corresponding to an HTML file when adding content to a web site administered by themselves or when sharing content with another web site. Further, it is possible for the aforementioned content to be downloaded to a terminal device such as a PC (Personal Computer) as a result of a user designating a prescribed URL using a web browser and for the content to then be displayed etc. using the web browser or a corresponding application.
However, having an administrator of a web site add content paths corresponding to HTML files when adding content to a web site administered by themselves or when sharing content with another web site places a large burden on the administrator. Further, there are also cases where it is not possible to execute the content when an application program corresponding to the content is not installed on the terminal device of the user. Further, in order to display the downloaded content using an application of the terminal device, it is necessary to carry out setting such as installation of applications at every terminal device. In order to utilize content downloaded and edited at a terminal device at another terminal device, it is necessary to send the content via a network set in a manner enabling transmission and receipt to and from the other terminal device in advance, or it is necessary for this content to be carried via a recording medium such as a flexible disc etc. Further, when the content is sent to another terminal device via a network, it is necessary for the sender to be aware of the address of the terminal device, which presents problems with regards to security.